The Inseperable Trio
by FussleFloosh
Summary: Once the Inseperable Trio; Mike, Sarah and Jake have drifted apart but now at a time where their friendship is tested more than ever can they truely proove that they are Inseperable?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTERONE**_

"_Sarah, Jake… SLOW DOWN!" Mike yelled frantically to his older siblings, who had skated off in front of him, leaving him to try and maintain his balance, whilst attempting to catch up with them, being the youngest and smallest really did suck at times like these. _

"_Sorry little dude, didn't realise you weren't with us" an eight year old Jake Baker said slowing to a halt, Sarah stopping inches behind him. They had a habit of forgetting the four year olds legs weren't as big as their own._

"_When will I be able to skate as fast as you two?" Mike asked a curious look crossing his face. He'd always looked up to Jake and Sarah as his role-models – what they did, he did and not being able to keep up was not a happy concept in Mike's mind. He was doing considerably well though the little daredevil was rollerblading by age three, and at four he'd already repelled from the shed roof. The house roof was out of the question or for the time being he figured it was worth giving his mother time to recover from her first near heart attack before giving her the second._

"_Soon with practise" Jake replied adjusting his helmet, Mike knew he hated the thing but mums rule was law – at least while Jake's skates were on the table. She'd been promising him a new pair for weeks and finally agreed on the exception of a helmet – no helmet, no skates. Mike had been given Jake's old pair which for him was as good as a new pair if not better. _

"_KIDS DINNER" Tom Bakers voice echoed through the nearby gardens, grabbing a hand each Sarah and Jake wheeled the youngest member of the baker family home._

"_SARAH, JAKE, MIKE" Tom Baker yelled up the stairs frustration raising his brow line and clearly evident in his voice. The sound of footsteps were heard and seconds later the three Baker siblings were in line of height at the top of the stairs, clad from head to toe in hockey gear._

"_Whatsup dad?" Jake asked in his typical mellow voice, half hanging off the stair rail hockey stick in one hand, put in the other._

"_What have I told you about repelling from the roof, and I clearly remember telling you not to skateboard in the kitchen while we're at it too" Tom said searching his children's faces for any form of recognition or guilt, but as per usual non was found. _

"_Dad, I was repelling from the ceiling… so that's technically not the roof" Mike replied pointing to the loft hatch where a red climbing rope hung, Jake nodding in agreement._

"_And I was only skateboarding in the kitchen to collect the first aid kit, so it was for a good cause" Jake added on cue causing his father to bring his hand to his face, exhaling heavily. _

_Sarah meanwhile just smiled innocently, it was in her father's best interest not to know what she'd been plotting._

"_SARAH, JAKE, MIKE!!" The three siblings couldn't help but giggle at the commotion they heard downstairs, it had been fun but now it was time to go downstairs and face the music .Jogging down the stairs they entered the living room to find a very livid mom, following by a very livid dad, followed by a very livid Nora, and finally followed by Hank with a face that could've put the child catcher out of business._

"_Did you three set Hank's pants of fire?" Kate Baker asked in a demanding tone, despite already knowing the answer, she'd come to expect this off the three little trouble makers as they'd been dubbed by both their schools and their soon to be brother-in-law. _

"_We were merely showing the hazards of leaving a candle lighter in reach of children" Sarah explained in a rather too serious voice for the teenage prankster._

"_Yeah, just imagine what could have happened if it had been Kyle and Nigel and not us who had gotten a hold of it" Jake added, Mike nodding in agreement._

"_A likely story, all three of you are on kitchen duty for the rest of the month" Tom announced getting up from his chair, a triumphant smile on his face._

"_But the month only started two days ago" Mike exclaimed in utter outrage, only causing Tom to smile harder, "Oh yes, and it sucks" he said to himself as he met Sarah's face of stone._

_"You soaked his underwear in meat. That is so wrong. Funny, but wrong" Tom announced as he walked up and down the line of his children, in what was his attempt to excerpt what little authority he had left. _

_"Now, who was the mastermind... in the meat-soaking plot against Hank?" He asked, the line remained silent as Nigel and Kyle stepped forwards, each Baker sibling holding in their giggles. _

_"You were the masterminds?" he said not believing them for a second, he knew exactly who had come up with the scheme he just wanted her to admit it, but that didn't seem to be what she had in mind. So time for plan B. "Step back, please."_

_Walking behind his children he raised his right hand about their heads and began to walk along the line. _

"_BEEP" he walked past Mark._

"_BEEP" he walked past Kim_

"_BEEP" he walked past Jessica_

"_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP" he increased as his hand floated atop of Sarah's head, Sarah chewing on her lip a smile playing in her eyes, it was inevitably he'd fine out, and even if he didn't she'd tell him she wasn't letting one of the others take credit for the best prank pulled of in the history of the Baker family._

"_BEEP" he moved his hand across to Jake, he'd only been the accomplice._

"_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP" and his hand was back above her head, she was the mastermind here and she intended to take full credit._

"_You have a dark gift Sarah Baker" he said quietly but loud enough for the others to here, "And its going to cost everyone a month's allowance" okay she took it back she was admitting to it or at least not to him, she was about to say something but the younger Baker siblings were already yelling it outrage at his comment._

"_Do you want to make it two?" Tom asked and immediately the room was silent again, "Now, when your mother leaves tomorrow __I'm gonna need everyone to pull their own weight, now go upstairs to your rooms" Tom finished pointing to the stairs at which point the children swiftly made their exit._

It was times like these that brought a smile to Sarah Baker's face, a secret smile but a smile nevertheless. The so called inseparable trio began to drift further and further apart, looking back she wondered why they hadn't stopped it but it had happened relatively fast and before she knew it Mike and Jake weren't even on speaking terms. Jake had begun to hang out with Mark dubbing him "Cool" while insisting that he was too old to hang around with his "Baby" brother – that hadn't settled well with Mike. It hadn't settled well at all, a hockey stick to Jake's face and Mike had been grounded and put on garbage duty for a month.

Meanwhile Sarah despite how much a year ago if you told her she'd be hanging out with Lorraine she'd either a) laugh at you, b) smack you, c) call you insane or all of the above. But after Lorraine had helped Sarah get ready for her date with Elliot they'd grown a lot closer, understanding each other a little better. It still saddened her form time to time through, it now seemed as if the inseparable trio had never existing in the first place and yet things were about to go to boiling point…

**Ahh its been a while well that's an understatement its been ages, but I finally got around to re writing the first three chapters – as I was a very poor grammar bearing fifteen year old when I first wrote this story – the three other chapter plus more shall be coming very soon(: Sorry for anybody who's been waiting around since I last updated in September last year something? After two years of not updating! I'm sorry _ but to reassure you the next 8 chapters are complete on my laptop so they shall be up soon (: **

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTERTWO**_

"SARAH,KIM, JESSICA DINNERS READY" Tom yelled up the stairs in his comedic voice, smiling as the three girls skipped well jogged in Sarah's case, down the stairs. Walking into the dinning room, Henry and Mike were already in their places, Sarah nodding carefully to Mike – she had no real problem with him, they just didn't talk as much as they use to.

A few seconds later and Tom came back in a twin under each arm as they struggled to break free, arguing about something that got stuck in the tree. Dumping them on their chairs, the next two people to enter the room were Mark and Jake - both in hysterics.

"Dare I ask what you've been doing?" Kate asked her to sons who smiled innocently and sat down. It wasn't long until she received her answer as Lorraine dripping from head to toe, slammed her palms on the table "MUM!! Jake and Mark soaked me with the hose!! I have to go out after dinner, do you realise how long it will take me to get ready again?" Lorraine complained throwing her hands up into the air before collapsing in her chair.

"She attacked us first!" Jake was the first to defend himself.

"You were reading my diary!" Lorraine yelled back clearly not in the mood to loose both her chance to go out and this argument.

"Jake, Mark is this true" Tom asked, both boys reluctantly nodded their heads awaiting whatever punishment their parents saw fit to dish out tonight.

"Jake, Mark you two are washing up tonight" Kate said after a few moments of thought.

"Fair enough" they replied in unison, washing up? Jeez if it were me id be doing it for a week Mike grumbled to himself, watching as Mark and Jake secretly high fived each other.

"So kids, how was school?" Tom asked while chopping Nigel's steak into smaller chunks, shaking his head at Kyle who was doing his best impression of a prairie dog with his.

"Alright" the girls replied, "we got our papers back, she miscounting as per usual" Kim added brushing her fiery red hair from her face.

"What about you boys?" Kate asked, hoping for the best.

"Crap the teacher gave us detention for no apparent reason" Jake sulked pushing his greens around his plate.

"Jake language" Kate scolded and he quickly apologized, "Henry?"

"It was pretty cool, me and the guys are putting together a charity raiser for the homeless shelter down town, music, refreshments you know" Henry explained

"Sounds like a lot of fun, Lorraine?"

"It was fine, nothing much happened today" Lorraine replied twirling a lock of hair around her finger

"Unless you count kissing Roger McMillan" Jake said causing Mark to burst out into uncontrollable laughter, earning him numerous disapproving looks as he sprayed carrot and mash across the table.

"You are so dead" Lorraine yelled getting up and making her way around the table.

"Lorraine sit down, Jake, Mark you two are on washing up duty for the rest of the week" Tom said Kate nodding in agreement. Finally some real punishment, Mike thought to himself, seeing the same look in Sarah's eyes.

After dinner Sarah went up to her room, she stopped as she heard laughter from Jake's room; it was Jake and Mark who were rolling around on the floor in laughter. She felt a pang of hurt, and jealousy hit her as she walked back to her room, that use to be her, Jake and Mike. But now Mark was Jake's new best friend, Since Sarah didn't go to school with Jake, she missed out on quite a bit with him and him and Mark would come home telling stories about what they'd done. At first she handled it quite well, then she became annoyed because she was being pushed aside, then she became quite angry because Jake started ditching her and Mike for Mark. Sarah didn't hate Mark, she envied him, he was now closer to Jake that anyone and she felt as if she'd lost her best friend. The major breaking part of their friendship was when Sarah confronted Jake about it.

_"You're being stupid" Jake yelled outraged that his sister would even consider accusing him of ditching her, he wasn't like that._

_"I'm I? I mean you never spend anytime with me and Mike anymore, you're always with Mark" Sarah replied venomously not liking the icy tone in her brother's response to a simple question._

_"Oh I'm sorry am I not aloud to hang out with any of my other siblings anymore? What about you and Kim and Jessica?" he yelled back angrily throwing his hockey stick to the ground._

_"I only started hanging out with Kim and Jessica more because you were hanging out with Mark and I was alone" Sarah yelled back slowly loosing her temper._

_"I still hung out with you and Mike" Jake said trying to defend himself._

_"When" Sarah demanded an answer._

_"A few days ago at Nora's" Jake replied cockily_

_"Only because Mark wasn't there, whenever he's around you ditch us" Sarah argued her brother's new found attitude bringing out the worst in her._

_"Well you didn't come and hang out with me either" Jake backfired once again trying to turn it back on her._

_"No we at least tried to, me and Mike have come to see every skate competition you've been in this summer. But when we tried to talk to you, you just walked of with Mark" Sarah yelled on the verge of screaming, how easy it would be to grab him and smack his head against the banister right now._

_"I didn't..." Jake began to said but Sarah cut him off_

_"You know what I'm sick of this, if you prefer Mark to me then fine, he can be your new best friend!" Sarah yelled storming off before she really did do something she'd soon regret._

_"Fine, he'd be a better best friend then you and Mike ever were" Jake yelled back unknown to him, tears were silently making their way down Sarah's face as she went back to her bedroom. She was a tough cookie but having he best friend and more importantly her brother shoot her down like that was even more than she could take. Unknown to both of them the youngest of the trio was standing behind the bathroom door, ear pressed up firmly a look of hurt and anger flashing across his face._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTERTHREE**_

Later That Night Mike opened his door and quietly crossed the landing; looking down the stairs to see no lights were on he sighed with relief. He then tip-toed downstairs and walked into the kitchen, his stomach had been rumbling for the past hour and a half but his parents had still been awake. Opening the freezer he jumped feeling a cool hand on his shoulder.

"Mum, I wasn't going to raid the freezer for ice-cream, honest!" Mike stammered quickly

"Shhh, do you want to have to repeat that to mum and dad" a sigh of relief as his heart rate returned to somewhat normal.

"Sarah? what are you doing up?" he asked turning around to face his sister, who was wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt which had "SIMPLE PLAN" on the front of it, and a pair of simple black shorts. Her hair was in two low pigtails tied up with black ribbons.

"Couldn't sleep you?" Sarah answered simply,

"Couldn't sleep too hungry" Mike replied turning back to the freezer and opening the first drawer, he rummaged through it until he found a tub of ice-cream. Grabbing two spoons from the washboard Sarah hopped up onto the kitchen counter besides Mike.

"Do you remember this" Sarah asked digging her spoon into the tub of ice-cream

"Yeah, me, you and Jake coming down on midnight raids, then mum the next day yelling that we had rats" Mike said causing them both to giggle, they had been fun times.

"Then Kim and Jessica refusing to go into the kitchen" Sarah added after eating another spoonful of ice-cream, they had created something chronic before listing every disease that could possibly be found on a rat.

"Can you remember that night Henry came down and we hid in the cupboards and then we found out he was sleepwalking" Mike mumbled through a mouthful of ice-cream.

"How could I? You guys shoved me in the smallest cupboard I could barely stand up straight for a week" Sarah replied rubbing her back at just the memory of it.

"_What was that?" Jake heard the first sound of movement, it sounded like someone coming downstairs, which was at this moment in time very bad. Not only had they finished of the rest of Charlie's rocky road, they'd also raided the pantry and the evidence was lying all over the counter in plain site._

"_Come on quick" Sarah instructed grabbing the carton and shoving it to the bottom of the bin, Mike shovelling the rest of the rubbish in as the footsteps grew louder._

"_We'll never make it back upstairs" Mike exclaimed as he heard the footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs and begin the walk to the kitchen. Before anyone could say anything Jake had already grabbed them shoving Mike under the breakfast bar, opening the tin cupboard and literally squishing his sister in there. Running across the kitchen he shut off the pantry light before jumping in the potato sack._

_The footsteps finally made it to the kitchen and Mike held his breathe, he was in the most exposed hiding place here and hoped whoever it was didn't plan on staying long._

"_Jenna I love you" the statement made Mike shake his head, what was he doing down here._

"_Henry?" the voice was not Mike's but Jake's as he'd deemed it safe enough to fall (quite literally) out of his potato sacks, sending potato's sprawling across the floor._

"_Jenna your really pretty" Henry continued to ramble on about Jenna this and Jenna that as Sarah crawled out of the tin cupboard a hand pressed to her back. Why didn't he shove the smallest in the smallest cupboard and not the tallest, as much as she loved Jake, she'd be the first to admit that his common sense often failed him._

"_Is he asleep?" Mike asked leaning over the breakfast bar, Sarah walking around to investigate as Jake scratched the back of his head. Waving her hand in front of his face Sarah looked for some acknowledgement, but found none _

"_Dude, he's sleepwalking" Sarah came to the conclusion rather quickly_

"_Like in the movies?" Mike questioned rather fascinated by his brothers unusual sleeping habits, Sarah waving her hand in front of Henry's face to double check. Yet he was as dead as a dodo, well a sleeping dodo, not an extinct one – even though they are, there's probably still one out there. Though debating the existence of dodoes in the middle of the night in her kitchen with a sleep walking brother didn't seem like best use of her time. _

"_Can we get him to do stuff, like on that episode of that program the dudes sleepwalking the they attach a bagel to a string and he follows it around and…" Mike rambled on for a good two minutes, while Sarah and Jake continued to study Henry as he blabbered on about this "Jenna" girl._

"_I'm beat" Sarah finally concluded taking her gaze of Henry "Night"_

"_Me too" Jake agreed scratching the back of his neck, and involuntary yawn escaping his lips._

"_But what about the peanut butter and the goldfish?" Mike said a hint of pleading in his tone, Jake and Sarah looked at one another and then back at him, giving his quizzical looks – someone really needed to limit his TV time, or at least what he was watching._

Half an hour later they had finished of the tub of ice-cream, Sarah had washed the spoons up, while Mike disposed of the empty tub pushing it down deep into the bin and covering it with an old newspaper, a trick from back in the day. Wandering back upstairs they tiptoed quietly across the landing to their opposite facing rooms.

"Sarah" Mike said just as Sarah was about to walk into her bedroom

"Yeah?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes she needed sleep or so help whoever tried to wake her up tomorrow morning.

"Tonight was fun" he smiled before letting another yawn.

"Yeah it was, goodnight Mike" she smiled back opening her door silently and disappearing into the dark.

"Night Sarah" he replied before walking back into his own room and collapsing on the bed, asleep in only a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTERFOUR**_

"Hey Mike want to go shoot some hoops?" Jake asked approaching his younger brother, Mike sighed inwardly he knew why Jake was asking him – he was his fall back. The great Jake Baker couldn't leave the house by himself and seeing as Mark was with Kate across town for his optician appointment he needed someone else to drag out.

"Oh, Sorry Jake I have other plans" Mike replied truthfully, he had indeed made other plans and was not about to break them for a guy who'd drop him in five minutes if he saw someone he knew.

"Oh…" Jake began somewhat surprised his brother had something arranged, Mike Baker was usually more go then and there rather than arrange something in advance.

"Hey Mike are you ready yet?" Sarah's voice called from the kitchen and Jake's face turned sour.

"Erm I'll be with you in a second" Mike called before turning back to face his brother, face of stone an all – he and Sarah had both become experts at it.

"Go ahead go play with your sister …jeez and I told the guys at school you were cool!?" Jake replied bitterly a look of pure hatred on his face, but Mike saw past that he could still see the hurt in his brothers eyes are much as he strained them to look angry.

"You could come with us" Mike said searching for an answer in his older brothers eyes.

"Wouldn't want to ruin you and your sister's plans" Jake sneered before turning around and heading back upstairs.

"Hey she's your sister too" Mike called somewhat peeved by his brother's attitude – Jake seemed to lash out at everyone these days in particular whenever anyone mentioned Sarah's name.

Turning on the stairs he looked directly at his younger brother before icily replying "No she's not" leaving his younger brother stunned as he traipsed back upstairs.

Hearing a sniffle he turned to see Sarah in the doorway, and felt an invisible force pull on his heart strings. In all his life he'd never seen Sarah cry she'd always been the one tough tomboy who'd no one had seen cry, no matter how upset or angry or how much pain she was in. But now here she was her eyes red and puffy, cheeks tear-stained as silent tears continued to fall. Mike walked over slowly and hugged her, he was surprised that she didn't shove him off hugging wasn't a Sarah Baker speciality.

"Come on Sarah" Mike said leading his sister out the front door shutting before disappearing down the garden.

Despite appearing to have stormed off upstairs the middle Baker siblings had stayed sat on the banister at the top. Involuntary tears running down his face.

_She cried because of me? Sarah never cries, especially because of someone she hates – she'd never give them the satisfaction. __I cause nothing but trouble and grief _he thought running a hand through his hair before stalking off to his bedroom.

"Sarah, Jake didn't mean that, he wasn't thinking" Mike said trying to make up every excuse in the book for his brother behaviour or lack of it, even though he wanted nothing more than to kick his sorry ass from here to Kansas. Sarah meanwhile said nothing as the two of them continued to walk around the streets aimlessly.

"Am I really that much of a terrible sister?" Sarah asked breaking her silence, her voice still fractured from the crying she'd done earlier. Why did she let him get to her like this?

"What! No of course not you're the best sister in the world" Mike said stopping in his tracks "I don't care what Jake thinks and you shouldn't either, he has a pride issue or an insanity one" Mike ended putting his arm around his older sister.

"Thanks Mike that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me" Sarah replied not stretching the truth by any means, that's what she always liked about Mike he was honest and he always knew what to say and when to say.

"Just telling it like it is" Mike replied a smile running across his face "What time did mum say dinner was?"

"Six so we should probably get back, though given the task of dinner was left to Charlie we'll probably be eating pizza" Sarah mused, as they crossed the road back to the house.

Mike and Sarah sat down together and soon enough everyone else did apart from Jake that is, the Baker brother was probably coming up with a way to get Mike back for "ditching him." Or so Mike assumed it wasn't like Jake to take no for an answer these days.

"Kim can you go fetch your brother" Kate asked whilst dishing out Charlie's home made Pizza – slightly burnt on the edge curtsey of the twins turning of the timing, and neglecting to tell anyone else.

"I wonder what he's doing. He never miss's Charlie's homemade pizza he loves it as much as Mike and Sarah" Henry pondered in betweens bites.

"I'll have to ask him later I need to ask him about my boarding lessons" Mark said causing Sarah and Mike to spit out their drinks

"You board?" Mike asked after he'd stopped choking, the thought of Mark just standing on a skateboard was unusual enough, let alone riding one.

"Yes" Mark replied holding his head high in the air "Well I will be able to soon, Jake's going to teach me" he added on causing Sarah to laugh, she made a mental note to follow them around, home video awards here I come she giggled to herself.

"You're just jealous because he doesn't hang around with you and Mike anymore" Mark smirked

"Why would that bother me?" Sarah replied cocking her eyebrow.

"Well I guess you couldn't get any higher in the popularity crowd with him so you ditch him, oh well" Mark replied a smug look falling on his face as he watched the anger build up in her eyes.

"MARK" Kate yelled as Sarah jumped across the table and pinned him down to the floor

"SARAH NO!" Mike yelled grabbing his sister before she could do any damage to their already terrified brother, who was shaking vigorously on the floor.

"Sit down the pair of you, NOW" Tom ordered, and the three teens slipped back into their seats.

"I'm absolutely disgusted in the pair of you, I thought that we discussed your issues earlier this year, now..." Tom was cut of by Kim running back in the room.

"What's the matter sweetie" Kate asked her daughter who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"It's Jake" Kim choked, causing Jessica to hop out of her seat, wrapping an arm around her distressed twin.

"What's wrong" Mike asked curiously a hint of uncertainty tucked away in his voice, something told him he didn't want to know the answer to his question.

"He's run away" she cried holding up a letter, hand writing scrawled across it. Causing a chorus of "What's!?!" .Kate Baker rushing up to examine the letter.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and everyone else._

_By now you've probably know I've run away, you lives would be so much easier without my constant whining and moaning and in general screwing everything up. So I've left. Mike I'm sorry I've been a terrible brother to you and I never deserved your friendship to begin with. Enter for the elite skater tryouts you're a brilliant skater and you'll get in for sure._

_Nigel and Kyle, you guys are the highlights of my day, your told to grow up and be more sensible but I wouldn't want you any other way they the way you are. Kim, Jess I'm sorry for using your texts books for baseball bases, there's a money box on the second shelf of my cupboard that should cover the cost of the replacements, love you both._

_Nora and Bud take good care of my little nephew Tom; I know you'll be the best parents he could ever wish for. Lorraine I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but your a brilliant sister and I'm proud to say I'm related to you because your a smart pretty young lady and I hope you get everything you want in live, you've worked hard and deserve it. _

_Charlie I just want to say I hope everything works out with Annie you're a match made in heaven and I want to thank you for always being there for me. Mark your a fab brother and I've had loads of fun getting to know you better, you have fab idea's you just have to tell people so don't listen to Quinn and copper their idiots love you little bro. Henry: Keep on playing that funky music, heh enough said really._

_Mum, dad you guys are the best parents i could ever ask for you've done so much for me and I've fought you every step of the way with school, skating and basically most things but I love you and I hope you can forgive me. _

_Lastly Sarah I know you probably hate my guts right now and I don't blame you, I've been so cold and bitter to you I can understand if you can never forgive me. I never wanted it to end out this way and I never meant anything I said you're the best sister I could ever ask for and I love you dearly. You guys are the best things that ever happen to me and I'm sorry I could show you that._

_Jake x_

"We have to go after him" Lorraine cried as the backdoor slammed, they looked around as Kate did a head count "SARAH? MIKE?" she screamed frantically, as the Baker household broke into chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTERFIVE**_

"Charlie comes with me, Lorraine phone Nora, the rest of you stay here!" Tom ordered grabbing his coat, pulling it on so frantically his arm got stuck .Henry helping grab the sleeve he ran out the front door Charlie following in suit. Closing the door behind them, Kate collapsed back down onto her chair, tears in her eyes.

"It will be ok" Kim said encouragingly rubbing her mother's back in large circular motions.

"Will it?" Henry answered bitterly from across the room causing Kate to burst into a fresh stream of tears.

"Henry!" Jessica snapped narrowing her eyes

"What I'm only telling the truth Jake could be half way to Texas by now" Henry yelled back, clearly shocked and upset by his brother's disappearance.

"Guys cut it out this isn't helping" Lorraine yelled coming in from the kitchen with Nigel and Kyle, after having phoned Nora who was on her way down with Bud and Tom Jr.

"Well sitting around here isn't either" Henry backfired causing Kim to smack her palms down on the wood of the armrest.

"He has a point" Mark agreed but shut up after receiving a death glare from Kim who looked at about boiling point.

"Nora said she'll be right over" Lorraine said handing her mum a tissue. Kate wiped her eyes but the tears continued to fall, one of her babies was out there by himself while two of them were out looking for him.

Meanwhile Sarah and Mike were on their way to the train station hoping they'd fine Jake or some clue to where he'd gone. Sarah was holding back tears; she couldn't fall apart again, especially not now.

"Sarah look there's the train station!" Mike yelled pointing at the large stone building they were approaching.

"Come on" Sarah replied breaking off into a sprint, Mike tailing after her, the two ran though the entrance and headed for the platforms.

"Watch Out"

"This isn't a motorway you know"

"Kids these days" the two ignored the comments as they sped through the building to reach the platforms. When they reached the platform they looked around circling trying to see Jake.

"I don't see him" Mike said desperately, Sarah didn't want to admit it but neither could she.

"Come on he could be on the other platform" Sarah said running up to the steps that led over the track to the opposite platform.

"Mum?" Lorraine looked up as she heard the door open and Nora's voice emerge from the back of the house.

"In here" Lorraine called, Nora came rushing in followed by Bud who was carrying a baby bag and baby Tom. Nora immediately went over to comfort her mother while, Lorraine took Tom from Bud.

"I'm a terrible mother" Kate muttered sadly as her eldest daughter knelt beside her, hugging her knees like she'd done as a small child.

"No your not" Kim and Jessica cried in unison

"You a wonderful mum" Nigel and Kyle added, Mark and Henry nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to go out and help Charlie and Tom" Bud he said planting a soft kiss on Nora's cheek before jogging out of the house.

"Sarah he's not here is he" Mike said tears welling up in his hazel eyes

"No he's not" Sarah said sitting down on a bench and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Sarah?" Mike asked and Sarah looked through her own tear filled eyes down at her brother's sorrowful gaze. He was expecting her to give him some reassurance but at the minute the thought of finding Jake was getting more unlikely by the minute.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I don't know where else to look, I was sure he'd be here" Sarah mumbled, hair falling in front of her face – when they were friends they always knew each others hiding places, surely she should still be able to work out where he was heading.

"It's not your fault, we'll find him Sarah" Mike said stepping into big brother mode, a role that used to be filled by Jake and Sarah to him, not this way around.

"I wish I could believe that…" Sarah replied quietly brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hey see you tomorrow dudes" a blonde spiky haired lad called as he and his friends parted ways.

"Yeah I'll see if my dad's up for dropping off at the competition on Sunday" another boy yelled back and they exited the skate park.

The skate park was lifeless and looked completely empty, apart from one small figure curled up under the half pipe. His brown hair falling loosely around his face, his soaked clothes clinging to his thin frame.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate sobbed hysterically sitting on the couch whilst Kim and Jessica tried to comfort her, but failed miserably. No one had been able to find Jake and he'd been missing for four hours now. It was two a clock in the morning and most of the kids had been sent back with Kate, Lorraine and Nora. Whilst Tom, Bud and Charlie were still out looking for Jake, to make matters worse Mike and Sarah still hadn't come home yet either. Nigel and Kyle normally full of energy sat silently on the rug starring solemnly up at the clock as the second hand ticked round. Lorraine was chewing on her nails sitting next to the phone, deeply hoping it would ring and say they'd found him. Nora meanwhile had just put baby Tom down to sleep in his travel cot, before collapsing back down onto the couch. It was like the life and soul had been sucked out of the Baker family.

"What about the train stations?" Bud yelled over the rain and thunder that had started, but Tom shook his head

"There closed and we've already contacted them" Tom replied getting back into the car, as Bud slid in the back seat, leaning through the gap in-between the chairs.

"How about the park?" Charlie suggested hopefully

"Nope Lorraine, Jess and Kim went there and saw no sign of him" Bud replied sadly, running a hand through his soaked wet hair.

"This is ridiculous where is he?" Charlie yelled frustratedly banging his head back against the headrest.

"Don't worry buddy we'll find him" Tom replied encouragingly, though he still had doubt filling the back of his mind, but determined not to show it. They were going to find Jake, they just had to.

"Maybe we should go back" Mike replied looking up at his younger sister, they were camped out under the bus shelter waiting for the rain to lighten up.

"No…we can't not without Jake" Sarah yelled and Mike stepped back nervously

"…I'm sorry…I'm just worried about him" Sarah replied softly rubbing her eyes, Mike nodded and wrapped his arms around his older sister.

"Do you remember when we ran away that time?" Sarah asked her younger brother cuddling up against him.

"Yeah we got so hungry we ended up coming back half and hour home, to discover mum hadn't even found the note" Mike laughed, causing Sarah to giggle.

"I still remember Jake ranting about it…we used to have fun the three of us, didn't we" Sarah replied softly and Mike nodded.

"Yeah all the sneak outs and plots and plans…I miss them" Mike replied looking up at the sky.

"So do I…" Sarah sighed, following her brother's gaze up to the sky, she watched a glimmer of light speed across the sky, please let us find him she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Jake Baker had pulled together enough energy to stand up and managed to wake himself from the dazed state he was in. Walking through the empty dark skate park, he pulled his jacket closer around him, not that it helped when it was soaking wet. Trudging along he stopped as he heard footsteps spinning around he came face to face with…nothing. He shrugged it of, his mind was probably just playing tricks on him, it happened to people when they were tired. He continued walking before stopping as he heard a rustle in the bushes, he ignored it and continued walking and kept his eyes on the gate.

"Now what's a young boy like you doing out here all by yourself" the hairs on the back of his neck rose as he heard the icy tone, he knew only too well. Moving to turn around he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and then nothing…


End file.
